Garric Hyuga
Background Information Garric was the son of Grace Hyuga a main branch family member and the daughter of the current leader of the Hyuga overall. Garric never knew his name because only 2 years into his birth he had perished to old age like most did. Grace was often considered a harlot and a failure to the “true” Hyuga way of life which Garric never truly understood at least not for now. She got pregnant to a man she could never remember that belonged to the lower branch family, a night of sake and regret is what now usually clouded the once proud Hyuga mind. Garric was spared just for the simple fact she was the old leaders daughter, had fate not been in his hand. Surely he would have been given the seal and overall turned out to be a weaker future shinobi. Growing up wasn’t the most pleasant of times for Garric but it was certainly where he developed most of his teen boy spunk. He was a fighter and the times in the academy only proved this more and more, he always picked fights with other kids just to test if he was the toughest enough. Always getting in trouble. His studies were average but everything else about Garric was above average. Due to his skill level his Genin times were indeed short lived, the time of year when they gradated was early and the chunnin exams swung around not too long after. Eager to prove himself he easily demolished the forest of death and during the 1 v1 combat his genius really shined. The only real challenge he faced was a Sound nin that blew out his ear drums quite a few times. Shameful moment for him but either way victory was assured. A few years of training and puberty passed. Garric got promoted once he became of suitable age for Chunnin. Once promoted he was assigned to Lagi Makoto’s squad finally given the chance to proceed with life among his former classmates what was in store? Only time could tell. During the events of the attack of an unknown group of missing Nin and Son Goku being unleashed by the untimely death of the Leaf's jinchuriki. Garric fought a member of this said group being a female named Saiko once hailing from Takigaure he fought valiantly but the overall destructive power proved too much for everyone and everything in the village. He played a vital part in the rescue of both his brother Yuri Hyuga and Nozan Chinmoku now the current Jinchuriki of the leaf. Bringing them back after they had been cascaded into the forests but the Tailed beast. Garric was noted as one of the blessed 4 who had bravely stepped up to protect the village in its time of need. Personality & Behavior Garric is a risk taker just like his best friend Kazuki, he is more head on then all of his classmates. Literally and figuratively. Considered brash and hard headed by his family. Stubborn but humble in the face of defeat. Appearance Garric sported a long sleeve white tunic and around his neck he wore a flimsy chain necklace with two rings attached to the end. Also as most shinobi did he wore the village headband around her his forehead. On his left shoulder he wore a earth tone colored shoulder pauldron with 4 metal sheets attached together. On his lower back sling he carried simply stick of metal. Two butt pouches right below said sling. Comfortable training pants that were baggy at the knees and below. And normal shoes. Nindo "Sometimes gentle, sometimes strong. This fist will dawn a new age of Brawn!" Databook Library: Casual * Squad 00 New Beginnings * Konoha's Many Leaves Clan-Specific Spars/battles *Garric Vs Lagi Squad 00's Humble beginning *Pride Of The Hyuga The Face Off *Garric vs Ashi Storyline * Kazuki's Funeral * Falling Of The Leaf Missions *The Winding Path *Lotus Reborn *Hunting The Hunters *Predator or Prey *Exterminate the Weak Training Approved By Kurasake (talk) Category:Characters